Los errores de Lee
by SOAP EL DEL CoD
Summary: Lee tiene una conversación seria con "El extraño" , este le dice todos sus errores al momento de cuidar a Clementine


Los errores de Lee

Lee llegaba al Hotel Marshall para poder rescatar a la pequeña Clementine , al ver la camioneta que hace un tiempo encontró junto con su grupo ya casi extinto no pudo evitar pensar que las cosas se pondrían difíciles, decide entrar al hotel y ve los largos pasillos que componían el hotel Marshall

-¿Clementine donde estas?- pensaba Lee a cada paso que daba hacia una puerta que le llamo la atención, Lee pone su oreja en la puerta para escuchar algo de lo que sucede dentro de ese lugar y escucha unos sonidos, decide abrirla para encontrar una habitación completamente vacia- estoy seguro que escuche algo aquí- pensó

Lee lo que no se dio cuenta era que una cuerda estaba amarrada desde una perilla de una puerta a la de un armario haciendo que la primera no se pudiera abrir sin hacer mucho ruido

-¿Qué es esto?- se dijo Lee hasta que escucho una puerta abriéndose atrás suyo

-No hagas ningún ruido- dijo una voz detrás de Lee, era un hombre quien le hablaba

-¿Quién eres tu? –dijo Lee dándose vuelta hacia el extraño

-eso no importa ahora, cállate- dijo el extraño

-¡TE MATARE!- dijo Lee al extraño quien sacando un arma amenaza a el defensor de Clementine

-no te combiene tratarme asi, deberías calmarte para que podamos hablar tranquilamente- dijo el extraño indicando a una mesa – deja todas tus armas ahí

-¿Hola?, ¿hay alguien ahí?-dijo Clementine, Lee trato de calmar a su pequeña diciéndole algo pero sintió el gatillo del arma muy cerca suyo

-ni se te ocurra – le dijo el extraño a Lee, luego le habla a la pequeña para calmarla- no hay nadie aquí cariño – luego mira a Lee- tus armas ahí

-Solo calmate- dijo Lee dejando sus armas en la mesa tal y como le dijo el extraño

-¿no paresco demasiado calmado?- dijo el extraño, en efecto parecía bastante calmado para la situación , luego que Lee dejara todas sus armas lo manda a sentarse en un sofá , al frente otro sofá igual- te ves horrible, de seguro te fue muy difícil la entrada hacia aquí

-…- no le contesto

-¿sabes quien soy?- dijo el extraño

-Si, el maldito que puso en peligro a mi pequeña- dijo Lee

- por favor Lee no me hagas reir- dijo el extraño

-¿crees que es gracioso? –dijo Lee

-si Lee, dices que yo puse en peligro a Clementine pero ¿y tu? – dijo el extraño

-YO LA DEFENDIA, YO LA SALVE Y YO LA CUIDE- dijo Lee al extraño, el reacciona negativamente

-¿la defendiste, la salvaste y la cuidaste Lee? –dijo el extraño con firmesa- ¿Qué tal cuando la llevaste a esa granja de canivales? ¿o cuando la obligaste a pasar por esos ductos de ventilación? o cuando mataste a esos granjeros, ¿Quién estaba ahí viéndote con miedo?

-tu no entiendes lo que paso- dijo Lee

-¿Qué tal cuando la obligaste tomar cosas de esa camioneta? –dijo el extraño mirando a Lee

-yo no estaba de acuerdo con tomar esas cosas- dijo Lee

-pero igual aceptaste tomarlas- dijo el extraño

-tu no sabias en que situación estábamos- dijo Lee

-¿sabes la historia de esa camioneta? –dijo el extraño

-… no- dijo Lee

-yo estaba con mi hijo … cazando …con armas de fuego- dijo el extraño mirando su bolso con tristeza- mi hijo… no volvió conmigo ,pensé que podía volver solo pero… no

-lo siento- dijo Lee

-tus disculpas no me ayudaran Lee- dijo el extraño – bueno, al volver a la camioneta para partir nos dimos cuenta de que el inútil de la gorra roja , su hijo estúpido y la pendeja de su esposa se estaban llevando nuestras cosas , logre verte a ti y a Clementine ahí eso despertó mi ira

-no era mi intencion hacerte daño pensábamos que estaba abandonada y , y, tratamos de llamar para ver si había alguien… pero no- dijo Lee

-eso no me servirá Lee, luego de que escaparan de el ataque de los bandidos, abandonaste a una mujer indefensa- dijo el extraño- ¿Qué me dices de eso Lee?

- ella mato a uno de nosotros, se lo merecia-dijo Lee

-nadie se merece eso Lee, NADIE- dijo el extraño

-luego dejaste a la pobre Clementine en una mansión rodeada de caminantes junto con una persona coja e inconsiente- dijo el extraño- parece que no te preocupa mucho la seguridad de tu pequeña ¿verdad?

-¿era mejor que llevarla a un lugar peligroso donde casi morimos?- dijo Lee desafiando a el extraño

-¿lo era Lee? ¿lo era?- dijo el extraño , Lee lo pensó un poco y luego miro a los ojos del extraño- ¿Qué pensabas al venir aquí?, sabias que esto podía estar lleno de caminantes y lo esta, ¿ que pensabas al darle falsas esperanzas a Clementine?, de seguro sus padres están muertos y tu arriesgas tu y su vida para una idiotez que no servirá para nada

-aun puede haber esperanzas… no hay que perderlas- dijo Lee pero sabia que era mentira

-No Lee, no te mientas –dijo el extraño

-solo déjame ir con mi pequeña, quiero que ella este conmigo…porfavor- dijo Lee

-no Lee, tengo una propuesta para ti – dijo el extraño

-¿Qué clase de propuesta es? –dijo Lee mirando alguna oportunidad de enfrentar a el extraño

-mira, ambos sabemos que Clementine no estara a salvo contigo y puedo ayudarte- dijo el extraño- me hare cargo de Clementine , ella tendrá una familia y será feliz, me preocupare de que ella tenga todos los cuidados y tu puedes seguir tu camino libre de preocupación sin una carga como ella

Lee no sabia que decir, por una parte el tenia razón, Clementine nunca estuvo a salvo, nunca la defendio y nunca pudo cuidarla como se lo merecia, era una oportunidad para que ella sea feliz, pero la quería tanto, si no podía verla antes que muriera a causa de su mordedura

-¿la cuidaras? , ¿la protegeras? y ¿la mantendrás a salvo?- dijo Lee desistiendo

-si, te lo prometo… ¿ya lo viste cariño? –dijo el extraño abriendo su bolso, Lee se ve extrañado y no le toma importancia – Lee ah aceptado que nos quedemos con Clementine, será grandioso…

Casi como si estuviese planeado, Lee escucha una puerta abriéndose y logra ver a un pequeña niña saliendo de una habitación, ella saca la cuerda que mantiene cerrada la puerta y se acerca a el extraño, Lee mira a la cuchilla de cocina y Clementine entiende, toma la cuchilla en silencio y se acerca a el extraño

-seremos felices y podremos vivir como si fuera nuestro hijo –dijo el extraño, Clementine para por un momento , piensa en lo que dice el extraño y luego sigue su camino hacia el extraño para atacarlo- tendremos una vida feliz con Clementine y podremos …- no pudo seguir puesto que Clementine le entierra la cuchilla en el hombro, para Lee todo sucede muy lentamente

Lee recuerda por un momento todo lo que paso con Clementine, rescato lo bueno, cuando se encontró con ella por primera vez y salieron de su casa, cuando le prometio encontrar su gorra y la encontró, cuando le dio una manzana siendo que no había mucho alimento, cuando le corto el pelo y le enseño a usar un arma, cuando hablaba con ella, cuando le dijo que encontraría a sus padres y la consolo, pero recordó un momento en especial , era cuando se encontraban en la granja de St John donde el columpio y Lee echaba vuelo a Clementine para su diversión, Lee le corria una lagrima de alegría y no podía dejar que esa alegría se la arrebataran en un minuto por lo que al ver que el extraño estaba retorciéndose ,no desaprovecho la ocacion para atacar a el individuo golpeándolo en la cara, quitándole el arma para finalmente ahorcarlo mientras le decía

"no me arrebataras mi única esperanza de vida"

Pero el extraño no desistio y le respondio golpeándolo en la cara y como si no fuera poco , los efectos de la mordedura surgían efecto dejando muy débil a Lee como para defenderse, podía ser el final de Lee pero no, Clementine saco la pistola que se le cayo al extraño disparándole en la cara y asi salvar a Lee

-Lee, vamos despierta –decia Clementine tratando de ayudar a Lee, pero el ya podía levantarse por si mismo- gracias por salvarme Lee… te quiero mucho- dijo Clementine abrazando a Lee quien le responde el abrazo y cierra los ojos

-yo también me alegro de verte, ¿te hizo algo este tipo? – dijo Lee

-no, pero hablaba mucho con su bolso- dijo Clementine

-¿su bolso?- dijo Lee

-asi es… ese de alla-dijo Clementine indicando el bolso que se encontraba a un lado del sofá del extraño

Lee con curiosidad se acerca a el bolso para registrarlo y ver con que hablaba, lo que vio fue algo perturbador, una cabeza de un caminante muy bien conservada se encontraba gimiendo ahí

-mierda… este tipo era un maniático- dijo Lee evitando que Clementine viera lo que estaba ahí

Lee se sentía aliviado de no dejar que el extraño se llevara a Clementine

-¿Dónde vamos ahora?- dijo Clementine

-lejos de aquí… muy lejos de aquí- dijo Lee para dirijirse hacia la salida de la habitacion

Hola soy Soap, no pude escribir sueños reales por falta de inspiracion, pero les dejo este fic de The Walking Dead para seguir mis one shots uno de mis juegos preferidos, espero que hayan disfrutado Jalogüin y nos vemos en otra

AVISO: YA SALIO EL NUEVO CAP DE DISFRUTE PERSONAL DE OCS DONDE SALE MI FIC ASSASSINS CREED :EQUESTRIA FALL OUT ( ADVERTENCIA PARA LOS NO BRONYS; CONTIENE PONYS) A SI QUE LOS QUE SIGUEN MI SERIE Y LEEN EL OTRO FIC, ATENTOS


End file.
